Teara
by Kiria
Summary: Wow, 3 women Gundam poilts come and help the boys out! All in one fic, hopfully... Me sister Anime is the co-star in this fic!!


"Wait until the guys see me!" Teara yelled with joy and pride in her heart, jetting her cougar like Gundam into the deepness of space. With the help of Tui's mind in animal's and building Gundam's, his trainee was able to join the rest of the poilts. Teara couldn't wait to see all the boys that she heard so much about but, one of them she wanted to meet the most..... Was Wufei Chang.... Sighing to herself, she zoomed off to the colony 6 4 E.... Yes, it was Quatre's next target....   
Meanwhile in Oz's base, Wufei and Duo weren't doing so great with the air being off and all. "Damn it!! What messed up why to go!!!" Duo screamed as Wufei looked over the blue prints of the other Gundams. "Duo.. If you would calm down... The air would last longer..." "Since when are mister know-it-all? Huh?", Wufei was silent. "Uh! Your just like Herro!" with that, Duo dropped to floor once again and sighed with his heart beating with pure fear of dyeing in cell then in battle. "No pride or honor in this...." He though.  
"Herro! Trowa! Don't come near me!!!" "Quatre! please!" "NOO!" With that yell Quatre fired at Trowa and blasted off half of his Mobil suit. "Trowa! Are you there?" Herro yelled hoping to get an answer from him.  
"Yes.. yes... Herro I'm here.."  
"Quatre!? What where you thinking?!"  
"Don't yell at me Herro!!" Quatre screamed and aimed at Herro.  
"You wouldn't"  
"Wh...Watch me Herro!"  
"Quatre, I will defeat you... No matter how powerful you think you are...."  
There the two worriers floated in space just.... Waiting for one to make a move....  
"Cargo ship! State your ID code and purpose!" 6 4 E docking bay manger yelled into the intercom to Teara. "Um..... Cargo ship 2007.... gees ... permission to land and give supplies to Oz's Mobil suits... Sir.." A moment of silence pasted... "OK, your permitted to land". Sighing with relief, Teara piloted Claw blast near the docking bay..... But stopped... "Cargo 2007!! Land!" "I don't think so..." With that Teara switched the camouflage off and the so called cargo ship shifted and started to change. "What the fuck!! Leo's!! Go out and attack!". Did as they where told, 40 some odd Leo's flew out of the docking bay at top speed ready to fight for honor. "Come and get me boys....", She pressed the safety lock off morphing and Claw blast shifted into its battle mode.  
"Leo 0 1! What in gods name is going on out there!"  
"Sir.... It's... It's.... It's... IT'S A REBEL GUNDAM!!!!!" The solider yelled with fear at heart.  
"Fuck!!!! Nooo!!!"  
"Heh!... Thats right boys! Lets get down to the nitty gritty!! Grr.... DDIIEE!!!!"  
Guiding Claw blast towards the Leo's, she charged and fired heat beams at the Leos and the colony. "Holy shit!!!!!" solider 0 6 yelled seeing the size of the beam. Before it even hit the first Leo, the beam was half the size of Colony 6 4 E. "OOO MY GOD!!! NO!......" solider 0 1 screamed with his dyeing breath. With nothing stopping the beam, it destroyed all the Leos and... The colony as well....   
"Sorry Quatre! I got it first! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!"  
Happy with her victory, Teara flew to colony 6 3 E.... Ready to meet up with Quatre.. and have a little rumble with him. Smirking evilly to herself, Teara turned on the radar and zoomed off.  
"Quatre you fool.... Why did you even think of fighting me?"  
"Don't falter yourself my friend..."  
Blast after blast, Herro and Quatre where evenly matched but.... If it wasn't for Herro's keened mind for war, in some way... He had the upper hand. But then again... So did Quatre....  
"Please!! Stop!!"  
"Trowa?! Is that you"  
"Yes Quatre it's me..."  
"Trowa, if you stay in there any longer, your Mobil suit will blow with you with it...."  
Out of no where Quatre got tackled by Herro and they both slammed into the colony. Trowa glanced at the two worriers and looked at what was left of his mobile..... The lights where flashing red and the self districted alarm was going off... Smiling Trowa spoke once again to his friend....   
"Quatre.... Please my friend.... Countiue to fight the colonies for me...."  
"Trowa, what are you saying?!"  
"Bye....."  
Trowa turned the thrusters on his Mobil and flew off not space with only seconds to live.... Quatre zoomed away form Herro to help Trowa but, got pulled back.  
"Herro! Let me go! I have to go save Trowa"  
" I said I was going to defeat you... And I will!"  
" After you do, promise me you'll save Trowa!"  
Herro not answering Quatre, aimed his beam canon at Quatre but, before he could fire, there was a huge explosion yards away from there little skirmish.  
"Trowa?......."  
No answer...  
"Trowa!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Back at Oz persion cells....  
"Huh? Wufei... The air came back on!.... But how?"  
"Thats something my friend... That we wont-"  
Wufei gets cut off by the cell door opening and casting a shadow figure of a girl of 15... [Judging by her waist ... guys...] Wufei and Duo both rose and stared at the girl.  
"Hello... Maxwell and Chang... I have heard so much about you two....  
"How do you know about us?! Your part of Oz aren't you?!"  
"Calm down Duo"  
She stepped down and walked over to them with the cuff keys in her hand.  
"I'm Teara" She walked over to Duo and uncuffed him.  
"Nice to met you..... I guess" Duo saying while rubbing his wrist's  
Wufei staying his distance form this so-called Teara. She was about an inch shorter then him, Chinese, long black pushed and gelled back into a ponytail like his, and wore a gray tank-top and "VERY" large bottom jeans. But the most thing he noticed on her.... She had beautiful violet eyes... Wufei froze gazing over such beauty he every saw in his teenage years.  
"Wufei... You want to stay in those cuff's are you want me to take them off you?"  
"Uh..... Off I guess....." Was the only words he could get out.  
Duo stood and watched as Teara uncuffed him and how Wufei just got all emotional on how she smiled and such n' such....  
"Come on... I have to get you guys out of here while my Gundam is untouched..."  
Duo and Wufei glanced at each, back to her and both spoke at punctual times   
"Gundam?!"  
She nodded started talking about why she's here to save them.  
" I'm the 6th Rebel Gundam Pilot. Your trainers haven't told you about me because my Gundam wasn't built totally yet and wanted me to stay out of your troubles until I was ready, same with my Gundam."  
" And what kind of Gundam is it?"  
"You'll see Duo" She glanced at Wufei as he was still studding her beauty...  
Running out the door, Wufei snapped out of his trance and looked around....  
"Uh?! Where did she go?!"  
" Ooo... Wufei have a little crushie wushie?" Duo teased as he walked around Wufei sticking out his tongue.  
"Shut up Duo!"  
"Make me!!" sticking out his tongue again and pulling down his left bottom eye lid   
"Nah Nah!!"  
Teara ran back in the room and pulled on Wufei's arm towards the door.  
"Come on! Both of you!"  
"Uh.... sure..." Wufei smiled and just felt like lying in her arms. All he could think about was how beautiful she looked and how he wanted to tell her, but he didn't dare tell her. Duo walked on the side of Wufei who was, yes... next to Teara. Duo peeked at Wufei's face and almost busted out laughing. Wufei was a total zombie looking at Teara.   
"Shh.... We're alomst to my Gundam...."  
"OK" Duo said happliy still looking at Wufei's face.  
Teara let go of Wufei's arm and ran around the conner and took out a Oz soilder with one quick punch to the jaw. "damn...." Wufei said, after being in a love trance for that long.....  
"Alright, come you two!" Teara called and ran for her Gundam.  
"Uh?! Come on Wufei!" Duo yelled and dragged Wufei to catch up with Teara.  
" It's about time Teara! What kepted you?!"  
"Geez! Sorry Anime!"  
Duo stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the name Anime... He looked towards Teara and saw her...Anime... His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.... She was around his hight... Redish long hair...Dazziling green eyes.... and was wearing a black skirt [which he couldn't stop looking at! ~.~] and a black jacket with a pact that said OZ.... Wufei came too and looked at Duo.  
"Duo? You alive?"  
"Uh.... Shes Hott....." Was all that Duo can say. He too was now in a love trance. Wufei sighed and pulled him over to the two [beautiful] girls, with him also going into a love trance seeing Teara.  
"Oh here you guys are.... Ok what are we going to do with them Anime?"  
" You got room in your Gundam?"  
"Ya..."  
With that Wufei frozze and started to sweat. Duo awoke also hearing what Anime said and started to sweat too.  
"Then take one and i'll take the other"  
"OK choose Anime"  
"Nope... I give you the honors Teara"  
"Fine, Wufei your up. Lets go" Teara ran to Calwblast, climbed up to the hatch and jumped in. Wufei dropped Duo and fallowed Teara, nurves as hell. Anime picked up Duo and walked with him to her Mobile suit. "Your with me Duo... Duo?". No uses he was in a dream wrold the way he was acting. Anime got in her Mobile and strapped in turning on the intercom.  
"I'm opening bay doors get back to Earth"  
"OK, got ya"  
Teara started up Clawblast and piloted it into space waiting to go with Anime right behind her. "Hang on to your ass Wufei" Teara warned him, switching the safety lock off the lightspeed and zoomed off for Earth like there was no tomorrow!  
"Uh... Anime... How fast can that girl go?"  
"Shut up sit down and strap in!!" Anime yelled turning the thrusters on her Mobil suit. Out of no where they just heared, full blasting loud through the intercom.  
"FASTER THEN THE SPEED OF LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
"Uh.. Teara, I think your scarring Wufei there... Slow down"  
"Hells no!!!"  
Wufei in full fear, clings onto Teara and hides his face in the side of her stomch.  
"Please!!"  
"OK...." Teara sighed turning the lightspeed off and Clawblast coming to a slow speed once again. Wufei, happy that hes not going at a killing speed, kisses Teara deeply on the lips, then breaks away in shock of what he did.... Behind them, Anime comes to a slow speed also with Duo falling to his knees."Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!!!!!" He yelled panting.  
Anime turned on the intercom and the veiwing screen. Teara sees the screen flashing and turns her's as well.   
"Hows it going over there Anime?"  
"Just fine.... Though Duo looks alittle green..."  
"And Wufei got alittle friendly over here..."  
"Ooo lucky you"   
Teara smiled putting Clawblast on autopilot, getting up and huged Wufei. Wufei looked at the chearful expression on her face and put his arms around her... He too starting to get a chearful expression growing on his face. Duo went to the screen, then looked back at Anime."How friendly?!"Both Wufei and Teara looked at Duo with "a ready to kill" look on their faces. "SHUT UP DUO!!!!!!". Anime laughted and pulled Duo away from the screen name made him sit down.  
"Sit down Duo... Sit... Good boy, good Duo"  
"Hey! what do i look like a dog?!"  
"No you look like a girl" Wufei laughed and turned the screen off.  
"OK, umm... Teara do you know where we're going?"  
"Yea, Clawblast know the way....I put it on auto pilot"  
"I'll just follow you then..."  
"Take your time" Teara smriked and turned off the intercom, turned to Wufei and returned the kiss he gave her minutes ago. "What do you mean by that? Teara? Teara? Yo? Damn it! That bitch turned off the the intercom, Oh well.....". Anime looked down at Duo, she saw in his eyes that he was totally undressing her in his mind. She snorted in discustment and set Eypon to auto pilot. Duo came out of his trance and turned red with embarrassment. Wufei and Teara got so close to each other that they looked like husband and wife! All they did was rock back n' forth in each others arms, and kissed. [:P] Before they could act any more lovie dovie, Teara's screen flashed. "Huh?", Teara broke away from Wufei, turned the screen and intercom back on with Wufei hanging right over the chair smoothing out her black hair.  
"Hey Anime, where almost to Earth"  
"Duh! Unlike you, I've been paying attenetion!"  
"Oh shut up! I just got to be more *friends* with Wufei while on our way here.. so... NAH!!!"  
"Oh shut your mouth!"  
"Up yours!"  
Anime smirked, turned her screen on, and both her and Duo stuck thier toungs out at them, then turned the screen off.  
"Grr... Anyways, where do we land?"  
"Does it matter? In natural territory"  
"Uh?"  
"You know, not Oz, not whatever, just natural territory some where neather of us will get killed"  
"OK, fine"  
Teara looked back at Wufei and rubbed under his chin, "Wufei....Hun?" "Sorry..." Wufei said little, slightly blushing. Duo looked at Anime and finally spoke after at lest 30mintues. "You know Anime.... I think I like you...". Animes eyes looked liked she was just shot, she was in so much shock. Also she tryed to hold it back, Duo got up kneeling and went eye level with her in the chair."I guess it's not mut-" Duo gets cut off being kissed by Anime, leaving him alittle stunded.  
"Anime?"  
"Duo?"  
"Yes?...."  
"You two ok?"  
"Hey Duo! You alive?!"  
"Yes Teara, of course we are, I must have hit the intercom off... heh"  
"Right...."   
"Mmm Hmmm" Anime glanced at Duo, still shocked, almost paralized.  
"Wufei? Duo is just fine... Just.... Err.... Just alittle shocked."  
"OK Anime... what did you do to him?"  
" I'm not -"  
"Anime? Anime? Heh... That sneaky bitch..."  
Anime got tackled by the *non shocked* Duo, and now is makin' out with her [~.^]. Three mintues later, Anime came back on the intercom, kinda panting.  
"Opps.. Sorry..."  
"It's O-"  
Teara now gets picked up by Wufei and held her without a faulter of embarrassment on his face.  
"Got ya..."  
"Whatever... hehe got to go Anime!". She kickes the intercom, and screen off looking at Wufei. "I think Duo had the right idea". Teara blushed and held on to Wufei. "Oh fine... That just leaves me and Duo" Anime spoke aloud and left her interocm on just in case. Duo then pulled her to him and just started to make out right then and there [O.o;;;]. Both Gundam's land safely near each other [like a 100 yards away form each other] with their pilots still... welll.. making out. By mistake Teara kicks her intercom back on, "*Kiss* I love *Kiss* you Teara *Kiss*" Wufei said not knowing the intercom was on... Out of no where they here giggles and the screen goes on showing Duo and Anime kissing and fondling.... Wufei and Teara both stop, glanced at the sreen and blushed a deep red. Duo and Anime dont even realise their on and keep at it. Teara turns off the screen and inertcom off, still red as a beet. "Well since you turned that off...." Wufei said evily pinning Teara and starts making out with her again... Minutes later, Anime and Duo jump out of her Mobil suit and walk around the woods getting fresh air. Wufei and Teara, still in the Gundam sleeping.... She wakes up to Wufei's movment in his sleep, she kisses his forehead and sighs happily. Anime and Duo sit under a tree and just talk most of the time untill Duo gets bored and knocks out on Anime's shoulder... Teara wakes up seeing shes in Wufei's arms outside in Clawblast's head. "Hey...." "Looks whos up" he said jokenly picking her up in his arms. Wufei looks down and leaps off of Clawblast. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WUFEI!!!!!!" Teara screamed, Wufei landed with out any trouble and looks at her... "Don't Do That Again!!!!" "OK fine...". Meanwhile Duo has woken up by Teara's screaming, Anime gets up and looks down a path, sees them both and waves.   
"Hey! What do ya say?"  
"Not much... Just Duo here.."  
"Hey, I feel asleep, so what?"  
"Hehe"  
"Hmmm" Wufei picked Teara up from behind, kissed her neck and put her down again. Teara giggled and hugged Wufei getting very hyper for some reason. Anime sat down next to Duo again and started playing with his braide.  
"Hehe Anime you hair is almost as long as mine"  
"I can change that you know"  
"NO WAY!! Are you cutting my hair!!"   
"I wouldn't do that" Anime kissed his cheek. "You should know that."   
Teara leaped up and grabed on to a tree branch slipping a bit. Wufei looked around woundering where Teara went. "Huh?! Where did she?!" "I dont know" Duo said not careing, starting to braid Amine's hair like his huming happily. Wufei sctched his head, Teara made a russle in the tree and yelled down at Wufei. "Come on sweetems! Try and get me!" "Ack!" Wufei leaped up and tryed to climb the tree, one inch and he fall flat on his ass this a lod *THUMP* "OOWWW!". Duo and Anime laughted and fell over doing so. Teara jumped out of the tree and pinned Wufei down. Wufei looked up and by mistake...Saw down Teara's shirt.... [~,~;;;]. Wufei sweated with a smile on his face, Teara turned red and back fliped off him. Teara stood up and looked at Duo and Anime. "Hey... How about we play a game or something? There's nothing else better to do..."  
"Sounds like fun"  
"OK, we'll play Man Hunt"  
"Yea... OK.... But how do you play Man Hunt?"  
"Yea..... How do you play?  
"It's like hide n' go seak but, you attack the person and capture him/her"  
" "Man" "Hunt" Get it?"  
"Oh.... OK..." Wufei said still kinda confuesd...  
"Well Anime?"  
"Fine with me"  
"Good"   
"Ohhh Cool...."  
"Now... Guys vs. Girls.... who wants to be hunted first?" Teara said looking at Wufei and having a killer smirk on her face. Wufei's face faulted and looked at Duo, with Duo looking the same as him.  
"I say we hunt first..."  
"So me... and Duo are the pray?"  
"Umm.... Yea... Thats one way of putting it...."  
"Hee hee.. Yep" Anime giggled, smiling.  
Wufei and Duo looked at each other and started to sweat like mad. They where going to be hunted down... Like... Like... Animals! Them! Gundam pilots! And all their doing is playing a simple game! In the woods no less! "Wufei? Why am I getting a bad vibes?" Duo asked leaning sidesways to Wufei. Wufei shruged and took a few steps back getting ready to start this... So called "Game"."OK boys, GO! Go hide in the woods with the animals! Untill we hunt your asses down like the little dogs you are!". Wufei freaked out and ran as fast as he could into a thickit. Duo looked back and ran in the oppisit direction. Tear cracked her knuckles and looked into the woods litening for any sounds of the boys.  
"Give them 3 minutes...." Teara chuckled evily smirking at Anime.  
" You go after your man, and I go after mine?"  
"Uh... Teara... You think thats enough time?"  
"Hella yea, besides I take my time"   
" Hee Hee I'm an expert tracker, bit I'll take my time"  
Teara nodded and pointed to her nose, "I got the nose, for the job... Tui taught me well in hunting skills" "You a dog now?". Teara snickered. Anime made a weird face and Teara just started laughing her ass off. Both friends laughed and Teara looked at her beeper, "Times up"   
" You ready?"   
"Sure am" Anime smiled.  
"Set?"  
"Set...."  
"GO!!" Teara yelled speeding off chaceing after Wufei's sent, Anime smiled and walked off following Duo, "really" taking her time...   
  
Wufei stopped and ducked into a bush trying to catch his breath, with not really a long time to do so, Teara was right there but she didn't pick his sent up yet. Wufei yipped quietly and sunk into the bush. Teara's ear's twitched and she took a long glance around the area. Wufei, scared as it is, crawled out of the bush, got his ass up and ran back to the starting spot. Teara's ear's twitched again and found Wufei in a heart beat [a pretty fast one too]. With one leap, Teara began jumping trough the trees catching up to Wufei. Back with Duo... He wasn't having such a great time as well... He leaped up into a tree and rested, "She's right behind me I got to lose her" whispering to himself, he climbed more higher in the tree and sighed trying to see if Anime was near by. Wufei looked around and stopped.... Teara got ready to pounce but Wufei caught the movement, Teara paused and looked around.... Wufei looked up into the tree when a crow flew out and almost scratched his face. "Damn bird!" he yelled. Teara sighed and kepted her eyes on Wufei... He smiled and walked freely without a care in the world... In his mind he was thinking that Teara was a mile away but, she was only 5 feet away... Teara got of mind off the hunt and couldn't stop looking at Wufei's tight and cute ass... She snapped out of the trance and leaped down.   
"Yeee ya!!" Teara's battle cry went cross crountry as she tackled and pinned Wufie down into the dirt. "Ahhhh!!", the boy yelled as Teara pinned him down with force and her long sharp nails.  
"Got ya!"  
"You win...."  
"Yahoo!!" Teara smiled and leaped off him. She grabed wines as she was in the air , landed next to the dirt covered Wufei, and tied him up around the writs and chest.Five mintues later Teara droped the usless pary on the ground over the finish line and pinned him down with her foot with a evil giggle of victory.  
"Why did you tie me up?"  
"I have to make it look like I just caught you in the wild!"  
"Oh... And one more thing.. How did you find me so fast?"  
"Well I'm a trained hunter of the wild... And I played dumb so you can come out of hiding..."  
"Oh... hmm..."  
"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWHHHHOOOOOOOO!!!" Teara cried like a wolf pack leder to tell Anime that she won. Back to Duo, that guy was not having a great time... He was on pins and needles trying to find the way back to the finish line. Not to mention that Anime was hot on his heels up in the trees.  
"I think I won..."  
"Hee hee, you haven't won yet..." Anime wishpered to herself and followed Duo into a clearing then with one quick pounce. Duo got caught..  
"Ahhhh!! Don't do that!!"  
"Hee hee I win! But you never had a chance braide boy..."  
"I wounder how Anime did...? Hmmm"  
"ANIME!!!!!"  
" Yessie?!"  
" You win?!" the second Teara said those words, Anime walks out holding Duo all tied up.  
"What do you think?"  
" Ahaha!"  
Wufei glanced at Duo, still under Teara's foot and sighed "Tackled?"  
" Yeah, she came out of no where I tell you!"  
" Same here..."  
" Ok, its your turns now boys" Teara smiled and untied Wufei while Anime untied Duo. Wufei leaped up and cracked his nuckles "alright! I can't wait!". Teara giggled and wishpered in Anime's ear, " We run together untill 2 yeards then we spilt off OK?" Anime nodded with a evil looking smile and glanced at Duo. "Good, OK guys... You have to give us a good 3 mintes" Teara instructed to the boys with Wufei looking at Duo, "Yea... Thats OK with me"  
"Fine with me"  
" Ready Anime?"  
" Yup", both poilts got in the dash off postion. Wufei satired at Teara's ass then snaped out of with Duo hitting upside the head. "Ready.... Set... Go!!". With that both girls where off like rockets side by side. "You know Duo... I was going to droll for a second there..." "Alright Anime, Now!", Teara zoomed left and Anime zoomed right still going at top speed.   
"Damn the're fast..."   
"You ain't kidding..."  
"How do we catch them?"  
"Maybe a trap or something... Remember, this is man "Hunt""  
" Oh right..."  
" So, we can hunt them down like animals and dig traps for them or something, get the idea?"  
"Huh?"  
" Make a trap for her!! Simple as that!!!"  
" Oh, hee hee". Both boys go off the way the girls went then turned their oun ways... But what the didn't know... This man hunt is going to be ture hell for them!! It started out smoothly, Wufei followed Teara and Duo followed Anime. It's to bad after a while it wouldn't go smoothly anymore. Wufei found some vines and set an old kind of hoop trap under leaves, while the China boy hid in the bushes holding the end ready to strike. Teara for a reason was having a problem finding Wufei [O.o]. Duo, also doing what Wufei told him, was setting a trap for Anime or either of them. Teara at this moment was as nerves as hell, walking backwards and calling for Anime, "Anime.... Anime where are you?!" she yelled in a whisper. Anime looked down from her hiding place and grabbed Teara pulling her into the tree branches. "Thanks..." "Took you long enough". Both friends smiled then went on with the more important things, such as looking out for the two "hunters" [yea right...] out there. Teara climbed to the top of the tree and priced herself there getting a good look around, all she saw was... Their gundams... And... Duo coming their way!. "yikes!" Teara piped as she ducked down and landed next to Anime. "They're setting up something up..." "Duo is coming!" "Yes Teara, I know.. He won't think of looking up" "I dunno" Teara moaned while Anime leaped over to another tree without Duo even hearing or seeing her. Pity, Teara was just about to leap herself but, she just had to sneeze. "uh...uhhh...uhhhh...", Anime panicked heading Teara loading for a large sneeze and shook the branches to distract Duo. "Huh?" Duo questioned himself and jogged over to Anime, meanwhile. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH CCCCCCHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!".  
Teara sneezed hugely falling out of the tree and flat on her back. "Owwww you bitch!" She yelled getting to her feet and rubbing her back. Duo stopped in his tracks, looked back at the young girl then screamed "HEY WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!". Teara leaped at Duo's yelling and ran past him at top speed. "WUFEI!!!" "WHAT?!", Wufei answered, tied the trap up and starting to run towards Duo, "WHAT IS IT GOD DAMNIT!!!" he yelled getting a P.Oed at Duo calling him for no reason at all. "SHE'S HEADING YOU WAY!!!!" "WHAT THE FUC- WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!!!", Wufei stopped and waited, waited for the speeding girl to come his way. Teara on the other hand knew this and leaped into a tree, went from branch to branch until she was right over Wufei and 3 trees away from Anime, not to mention she was pissed at Duo for giving her away from a clean get away. Anime by now was heading back towards the starting line until she slipped and was left hanging to the branch. "I bet that's Anime..." Duo sighed running towards her but, Teara leaped down behind him, grabbed his braid and gave him a small whiplash "Nah!!" "Owwww God!" "Ahahahahahah!", Teara laughed like mad and yanked his braid again "Ow Ow Ow Let go!" "No way!". Wufei by now heard all the yelling in such and starting to run towards them. On his way he got another vine and made a lasso and was some odd feet away from the skirmish "Got ya!" "WHa?!" Teara turned fast letting go of Duo's hair and seeing Wufei coming straight at her, "Ahhh!!!" with that she leaped away and ran towards Anime. "Get back here!!" Wufei screamed still having the lasso. Leaping up, Teara pulled Anime up and pushes her towards the finish line, "Go! I'll distract them! Go!" "Thanks" Anime nodded and started to swing to the finish. Teara leaped down landing infront of Wufei, "Huh?" she kisses him fast, then runs her ass past him. Wufei turned fast and flinged the lasso at her snagging her ankle, "Ahh!!" Wufei started to pull her in but Teara cut the vine, got up and ran like the dickens. Wufei growled and ran after her, Teara by now was just by Duo when the stupid ass tripped her and grabbed her in a bear hug. "HEY WUFEI!!" "AHHHHH!!! Get off Duo!!!!!!", Wufei smirked and ran to them wanted to get his pray then in light of day he just tripped and flat face into the dirt. Getting to his feet and he looked around and growled "WHO DID IT?!", seeing something red he knew right away it was Anime "ahh ha!". "DUO YOU DON'T LET GO I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!!!!!!! RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Teara screamed struggling in Duo's grasp, "Wufei get here fast before she rips me to pieces!!!". Anime leaped into the tree above her and catches her breath, " DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU ANIME!!!!!!!!!!!!" "WUFEI!!!!!!!" "In an second Duo! I'm getting Anime for you!" Wufei answered Duo while he was still alive and leaped on the tree trying to get Anime when she shook the branch and the pissed off Wufei landed flat on his ass. "Ah!" "Hee hee, ain't going to get me!" "AHHHHHHH! DUO YOUR A DEAD MAN!!!" "HURRY UP WUFEI!".  
Wufei got up, grabbed another vine and ran to Teara and Duo, "YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE YYYYYYAAAAAAA" Teara screamed busting out of Duo's grasp and falling to her knees. Duo crashing into the ground reached out trying to get Teara bofore she leaped back in a tree. Wufei making the lasso and throwing it, of course it missed the target and snagged Duo instead of Teara, "Damnit!" "Wufei do I look like Teara?!",Teara leaped up and ran deep in the woods [bad move]. "Shut up Duo!" Wufei barked taking the lasso off him. Anime laughing in the branches leaned back and rested alittle. "Hear that?" "Yea, I hear it, that's Anime" Duo sighed... 


End file.
